the Furuba Vegetable Karaoke Attack
by burntmisosoup
Summary: Kyo gets the Yellow Mushroom disease and Yuki gets the Red Radish Disease. The furuba gang has no choice but to go to california to cure them. See what happens when Furuba goes to hollywood!


I am new at this. So this is my first fanfic!!!! bounces around the room I hope you all enjoy!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket, although I wish I did (then I'd be Filthy Rich!!! Muhahaha!!) I also do not own the Care Bears or Smokey the Bear.  
  
It was a very gloomy day and Kyo-kun was very sick. He had just caught the....Yellow Mushroom disease!!! So I guess you must be wondering what the Yellow Mushroom disease is...READ ON!!!!  
  
Kyo: Gee I'm so hungry...[stomach makes a funeral sound]  
  
[Eats random bowl of yellow mushrooms]  
  
Kyo: I don't feel so good...  
  
[The room goes around in circles, blurriness...]  
  
Kyo: AHHHHH!!! WTF?! What is this weird feeling?!!!  
  
[Freaks out, runs around the room, slips over banana peel, faints]  
  
Angry Fanfic Readers: Why is Kyo the only character in this fanfic? Where is the rest of the Furuba cast?!  
  
[Chases me with killer sticks and flame torches]  
  
BurntMisoSoup: [sweating a little] AHHHHH!!!! [Runs like the wind]  
  
Yuki Fan Club: Where's Yuki? Our love, our sweetheart!!!! [Sighs] Where art thou, our prince of handsomeness....?  
  
BMS: hiding in an empty barrel from crazy obsessed fans you people are freakin weird. All right, I'll put more characters... {Stupid obsessed people...)  
  
AngryFanficReaders & YukiFanClub: YAY!!!   
  
So anyway... 1 hour later, Tohru and Yuki went in the kitchen and found Kyo lying unconscious. Of course, they were terrified. (Well at least Tohru was...)  
  
Tohru: AHHHHHHH!!! KYO!!!! Yuki, CALL 911!!! HELP!!!!  
  
Yuki: Stupid cat. Don't worry, Ms. Honda, He's fine. Stupid cat, he slipped on a banana peel....  
  
Kyo: I heard that... You...you... (Voice gets peculiarly higher) damn rat!!!  
  
Tohru: ZOMBIE!!! It's attack of the ZOMBIES!!!! They're gonna eat me!!!!!  
  
Kyo: (talking in a valley girlish voice) Like, OMG!!! Yuki, how like like totally you, like looks so super splendid in that pink polo shirt you're wearing!!!! It's like TOTALLY SMASHING!!! May I borrow it? [Tantalizing eyelashes]  
  
Yuki: ...[awkward silence, Tohru faints]  
  
So Kyo had just caught the yellow mushroom disease, which apparently turns its victims into white chicks. (Well Kyo with long orange hair...) At this moment, Kyo was wearing a bright pink Care Bear tank top and a short black mini skirt. (Imagine all the leg hair!!!! Actually Kyo has some nice chicken legs, if you get the picture...) and that's why Tohru fainted. VERY DISTURBING!!!!  
  
Shigure: (enters in a very happy mood. too happy) Guess what?!  
  
Angry Fanfic readers: (all excited) WHAT?!  
  
Shigure: Oh shut up you people, you're disturbing this fanfic.  
  
Tohru: [wakes up] Sobs... AHHHHH!!! KYO!!!!!  
  
Shigure: ... anyway, Yuki (since he was the only sane person there, for now), I got a promotion!!! And we're going to HOLLYWOOD!!!!! I got us tickets!!!!! (Turns to Yuki) Hey, Yuki, who's your new _friend_....? (Now talking to white chick, Kyo) Sooooo you know, me and you can get together sometime...  
  
Angry Fanfic Readers: EWWWWW!!!!  
  
Shigure: You know, you people are really annoying me... (Beats up Angry Fanfic Readers, they fly across the room, and destroy the door, yet more repairs for the main house...)  
  
Yuki: ... petrified I think I'm gonna get something to eat, then I'm gonna get out of this weird room... (It was actually the kitchen)  
  
Tohru: (still sobbing) AHHHHHHHH!!! KYO!!!!!!!!  
  
Shigure: Kyo? Where is that stupid cat anyway?  
  
Yuki: (popping out from refrigerator) that is Kyo. [mumbling] if u weren't so perverted, may u would have noticed...  
  
Shigure: What?! You're telling me this nice-looking girl is KYO!!!!!!!  
  
Yuki: apparently...hmm pretty good...  
  
Shigure: the food or Kyo being a girl?![ laughs manically]  
  
Yuki: these radishes you perverted idiot! Uhhh... turns all green Now I don't feel so well... I'm going to be sick...[faints]  
  
Tohru: [sobs] AHHHH!! Yuki!!! Oh!!! Water, WATER!!!!!  
  
Shigure: I think its time we call Hatori. He'll know what to do with these two.  
  
Well it turns out that he didn't know anything, surprisingly.  
  
Hatori: I'm sorry to say, but I don't know anything, surprisingly.

Hatori: I can't cure this disease, (or torment so to say) , but I know it is called the "Yellow Mushroom disease." It's a very rare disease first discovered by the abnormal activity of a single ape. If you like, I can refer you to a friend of mine in California that specializes in the medical profession of...V.A.D.  
  
Everyone: the What?!!!!  
  
Hatori: Very Annoying Diseases.  
  
Everyone: ohhh...  
  
Hatori: anyway...just give Kyo and Yuki some...(gets cut off)  
  
Momiji: (pops in from the broken door) some barbiturates??? He he he... what's up everyone???!!!!  
  
Hatori: (glares at Momiji) How the heck did you get in here...(turns to Shigure) anyway here's my friend's business card. And just give Kyo and Yuki some painkillers okay?  
  
Momiji: barbiturates???  
  
Shigure: Shut up with the drugs okay?  
  
White Chick Kyo: yeah, I think drugs are like so bad for you...just like my idol Smokey the Bear says, "Don't cause forest fires!!!" Smokey the Bear is like soooo cool!!!!  
  
[Another awkward silence]  
  
Momiji: umm... you're so silly, Kyo!!! (Pokes Kyo really hard) Wait till Kagura hears about this!!!!!  
  
Kyo: (in his normal voice) NOOO!!What did you say..?[ noogies Momiji]  
  
Momiji: WAAAAAHHHH!! Kyo is hurting me!!!!  
  
Everyone (except Momiji, who was in pain) what the heck just happened?  
  
White Chick Kyo: (in a high-pitched voice) Oh my goodness!!!! Did I just hurt you, Momiji!! Are you all right??? WAAAAAHHHH!! I'm so cruel!!!! Let cousin Kyo fix your boo-boo please!!!  
  
Everyone(except 4 Yuki who was still unconscious): Never mind.  
  
Hatori: ...Anyway...I have to get going...  
  
Yuki: [wakes up] IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!! [shakes Kyo] DO YOU HEAR ME!!! WE HAVE TO GO 2 AREA 51 RIGHT NOW!!! [Looks all paranoid]  
  
Shigure: umm... Hatori, don't leave. It looks like we have another mental case right here...  
  
Yuki: [pulls out BB gun] Shigure, we have to be extra careful now, I sense we have alien specimens in our midst....

[Yuki tries to shoot the BB gun to the ceiling, but instead water comes out..., it wasn't a BB gun after all, but a soak gun...]  
  
Hatori: Do you recall, Shigure, any weird vegetable that he ate?  
  
Shigure: ummm I dunno...let me think...[Jeopardy theme plays]  
  
Hatori: Do you have Alzheimer's disease or something?!! Or are you jus plain stupid?  
  
Shigure: Shut up Hatori! Let me think... (One hr later...at this time Kyo got up to watch the Care Bears) Light Bulb!!! I think Yuki ate radishes!  
  
Hatori: AHA! Yuki has the Red Radish Disease!!!

So now Kyo has the Yellow Mushroom Disease and Yuki has now the Red Radish Disease, what else can go wrong in the Sohma house?????

Hatori: well I have to be leaving...  
  
Everyone(except Kyo who didn't want to be disturbed) : Hatori Watch out!!!  
  
[Hatori falls into a random hole...main house hasn't had the repairs...]

I guess I spoke too soon...  
  
Yuki: It's the Aliens!!! gets phone another sign!!! I must contact the President!!!  
  
So that is the end of the first chapter of my fanfic!!! I will have the 2nd Chapter Soon!!! Look forward for more action and excitement in the next episode of _the Furuba Vegetable Karaoke Attack!!!  
_  
_What will happen next?  
  
Who will answer Yuki's phone call?  
  
What will happen to Hatori?  
  
Will Yuki and Kyo ever get back to normal?_ ... Find out Next Time!

BurntMisoSoup: Sorry for the Short 1st Chapter...I am trying to save the best for the next chapters!!!!


End file.
